


The Switch up

by InLovewithLove_93



Category: Dancing with the Stars (US) RPF, Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Dancing with the stars - Freeform, F/M, Love, Strictly Come Dancing, different
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-03-31 06:58:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLovewithLove_93/pseuds/InLovewithLove_93
Summary: So, This is really different, but I tried it out. Let me know what you think.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There's more to come. I just need feedback.

 DISCLAIMER: I sadly do not have any affiliation with these beautiful people. This just came to my mind and I thought i'd write it.

 

  "Am I really practicing a kiss scene"He paused for a moment looking into her eyes"With Lea Thompson?" He kind of choked on her name. She was beautiful. He wasn't going to deny that. She was absolutely stunning. He had acted like the kiss was just to spice it up for competition, That was true, but the kiss was also for him. He wanted this and had wanted it from the first time they met. He was a little upset that she hadn't been his partner, but the fact that they were put together for the switch up had to be fate. The moment he found out there was going to be a switch up week he had hoped and prayed Lea would finally be in his arms. 

 

  It was true, they would talk off and on when they had breaks from rehearsal and they did have each other's numbers. They had clicked so easily and she had confessed so much to him about her recent divorce and how her daughter's were doing with it. She would talk about the rumors flying around about her and Artem, but would then confirm that they were just friends. She always threw that in there and Val began to wonder if that was almost a hint, but he brushed it off. There was no way she was interested in him. He would only end up with a broken heart if he tried to pursue anything. Coming back to reality he listened to her response.

 

"Yeah, Like this" She said leaning her head to the side as his head mimicked her's only to the opposite side. He could feel her taking a deep breath his arms resting comfortable around her waist. The Camera was suppose to cut after that moment, but he went ahead and pecked her lips. It was short and sweet, but he saw stars, fireworks, and anything else he could see when kissing a beautiful woman. He could tell she was also surprised by the interaction. Coming out of their daydream the camera men had packed up and waved a bye telling the pair that they were heading out for the day. Val was still prepared to practice for another couple hours before they had to head out for the night.

 

  Feeling his throat tighten a little bit he looked down at the woman in front of him and before he could even stop himself his lips covered her's again, but this time it wasn't soft and sweet. It was hard and longing. He had put all of himself into that kiss. He hadn't done it for cameras in fear of rejection, but he needed Lea to know how he felt, He needed her to know even if she was just going to turn him down. It needed to be out there in the open.

 

  Pulling away from the kiss Lea's breath had caught in her throat. What had just happened? She asked herself softly. Had Val really just kissed her with what felt like everything in his being? She backed up for a moment looking at him. her hair was a mess and she didn't have any make-up on and yet here he was looking at her like she was the only woman on the planet. She could feel the tears spring to her eyes. She didn't know what to do. She was scared and happy all at the same time. Putting a hand over her mouth she looked at his face his eyes darting to her and then back at the floor. There was so much running through both of their minds, but she did the only thing she could think to do at that moment.


	2. About Damn Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're reading this please review so I know if I need to continue.

  Lea flung herself into Val's arms just like the moment they first found out they were dancing together. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he held her up. She had dreamed of this moment, but didn't think it would ever come true. Since Howie left her and she had been working long hours on both Dancing with the Stars and Switched at birth she hadn't had any interest in finding someone to be romantically involved with. It just wasn't what she had planned, but sometimes you don't always plan what is suppose to happen, It just happens and there's really no explaining that.

 

  Val caught her as she wrapped her legs around him, spinning her around a couple times he held her close. She hadn't felt this protected and warm in so long. Val was everything she could of ever hoped for. He was the complete opposite of Howie and she was very grateful of that. He laughed softly as he looked up into her eyes. She slowly lowered her forehead to rest on his their eyes never leaving the other's. She held onto him with her arm's around his neck, but she trusted him not to let her fall." So, What does this mean?"He whispered softly as they stood there. She bit her bottom lip as if to think for a moment before leaning forward to kiss his lips. It was just a soft little peck, but she was glowing when she pulled back" It means that it's about damn time"She laughed softly as she leaned back in for another kiss their lips connecting without pulling away until it was absolutely necessary"

 

   I guess we should practice some more though" Lea finally said as they pulled away from each other setting her down on the ground. He left his hands on her hips"I can think of some other ways we can practice" He teased winking at her. She rolled her eyes carefully" I can't let this get in the way though"She said softly. He nodded understanding that all to well." Okay, then go on a date with me when the shows over"He said hopefully. She nodded softly" Of course" She answered softly" I would love to" He smiled as he pulled away continuing to show her the moves for their dance.

 

[ Please if anyone is reading this let me know what you think. I can leave it there or keep going. I just need some input]


End file.
